Operation: cold turkey
by penguin adventures
Summary: Its Thanksgiving a time for giving, parades, football, and eating...Turkey! Skipper has had enough and plans to steal a time machine to take their feathered breathen off the menu. But on the first Thanksgiving in Plymouth rock The Daleks are waiting. Guest starring Jack Frost and The Cyber-men.
1. Skipper's Recap

After stopping Pitch Black's endless nightmare and defeating the Fire Quen Once and for all October came to a close. The first few weeks of November when along uneventfully…but then the worst day for us flightless bird arrived. Thanksgiving. Well this year I decided to put my foot down…and end Thanksgiving forever. That was the worst decision I ever made, the mission was a success but still….


	2. Chapter One: War on Thanksgiving

November 27th 2014

Penguin HQ

1:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

"Pop quiz what grates on me the most," I said. "Dr. Blowhole." "My fear of badgers." "Ka-boom." "Thanksgiving!" I replied, "For too long our fellow flightless birds the Turkeys have been the center of the Thanksgiving feast." "So you're going to rant about it and then do nothing again," Private said. "Well the last time we tried operation: cold turkey Manfredi and Johnson were lost," I said. "Why do you keep changing the story about how they were killed," Private said. "We'll explain later," Kowalski replied.

"Anyway," I said, "The humans raise Turkeys on farms where they fatten them up for the best meat yield. Now I know the President pardons a Turkey every year but sparing one Turkey a year is not enough! We need to free our flightless brethren from the horror of this Feast day!" "So how do you intent to do that," Kowalski asked. "Skipper are you sure we should do this," Private asked. "Men we are going back in Time to the first thanksgiving and take Turkey off the menu," I said, "with a Time Machine." "I don't think The Doctor would let us use the TARDIS to rewrite History," Kowalski replied.

"Which why we're not calling on The Doctor," I said. "Then where are we going to find a Time Machine our attempt to build one almost destroyed the universe," Kowalski said, "And the Space-Time Teleport is still charging." "That's been charging since the 1st," I replied. "Actually it has been charging since that trip to the Land of Nightmares," he replied. "What, but we used it during our battles with pitch and again with The Fire Queen," I said. "It was on the emergency charge both of those times," Kowalski replied, "since they were Emergencies!" "So how long until it fully charged," I said. "The 1st of December." "Why doesn't Elsa need to recharge her's," Private asked. "I gave her a solar charger," Kowalski replied, "And unless Elsa happens to come here we're out luck." "So no help from our Disney allies then," I replied, "and the guardians love Thankgiving so no help from them either."

"So you're suggesting that we steal one," Private said. "Luckly I know where we can find one," Kowalski replied. "It better not be a certain lab or a certain embassy," I said. "No it's near camp david," Kowalski said. "Oh that U.S. Army camp that the President sometimes goes to," I said. "The base is so top secret it doesn't even have a name…other then The Base," Kowalski said. "So inside The Base is a Time Machine," I said, "that will fit our purposes." "And it is strangely egg shaped," Kowalski replied. "We shall claim it as the Time egg," I said. "Fine by me," Kowalski said. "Okay we're traveling to Virgina to find The Base," I said, "Commence Operation…dramatic pause…Cold Turkey! Go! Go! Go!"

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two: The Base

The Base, Virgina

2 miles from Camp David

3:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

I was holding the map as I led the way the Super-Plane parking in a forest clearing 10 miles away. "The secret entrance to The Base should be…" I said as knocked into the door, "Right in front of us." "The Base…at last," Skipper said. "Okay it's going to take a while for me to hack into…" I said. "No Time!" I said, "Rico…" Rico hacked up a stick of dynamite at the door and we were treated to a vast explosion. The Door fell down with a loud thud and we silently entered The Base. "That's strange no alarms," Skipper said, "the humans never learn."

We walked without encountering any guards but we did find a map, "They labeled the room with the Time Machine it as if they want someone to steal it." "I'm surprised a Turkey didn't try this already," Skipper said, "Then again the humans have them all mindwashed." "Your paranoia and conspiracy theories are not helping," Private muttered. And we headed towards the room with The Time Machine unaware that we just pasted a secret camera and a silent alarm.

Of course the silent alarm wasn't very silent in the security room. "We have a problem," a guard said, "A Penguin Problem…so how do we deal with it." "Cranberry sauce," another replied. "Um I heard Penguin tastes horrible," yet another one replied. "Doesn't bother leapord seals…" "I don't care about your jokes," the head General shouted, "I want those Penguins roasted." "Um Penguins are a protected species so…" "I don't care," he replied, "besides Green peace don't know about this place."

"Right," the head guard replied, "let's roast some birds." "Just bring their leader to me!" The General said. "Who is the leader," a guard asked. "The flat headed one," he replied as the guards pailed out of the room. The General turns to the security moniters, "Well Skipper we meet at last." (End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three: Inturder alert

The Base, Virgina

3:30 P.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

We were waiting around well Kowalski worked around the security measures in place on an air vent. "Just a few more minutes and we'll be in the ventilaltion system," Kowalski replied, "AES encryption would have been nice." "This isn't Seaville Kowalski," I said. "Seaville," Kowalski replied with a shudder, "Don't remind me." "Stop Penguins," a guard shouted, "or prepare to be roasted." "Skipper they have flamethrowers," Private said. "So do we," I replied, "Right Rico!"

Rico laughed and hacked up his Flamethrower and fired. "We need backup The Penguins are armed I repeat the Penguins are armed." Rico shollowed the Flamethrower and brought out his Rocket launcher. "Rico Plasma Blaster," Kowalski shouted. Rico hacked the Plasma Blaster up and handed it to Kowalski. Then the backup arrived with machine guns, assult rifles, RPGs, Rocket launchers, Flamethrowers, and… "An Ion Cannon," Kowalski said, "that is not good." "Rico Signature move!" I shouted as the guards edged closer. Rico hacked up a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground as Kowalski opened the air vent. The Smoke covered our escaped and allowed us to get to the Time Machine unchallenged.

We approached the Time Machine and the front of the egg opened into a wide O and some steps hovered into place to form hovering stairs. Kowalski and I stood guard as Private and Rico boarded the Time Egg. Kowalski and I entered the machine as the Security forces arrived, "Stop them their stealing The Time Machine," The General shouted. "Not a chance," I said as the hovering stairs returned inside and the Egg sealed itself. The Egg shook a moment before we found ourselves hovering in the Time Vortex. "Hello I am this Time Machine's Interface…please give me a name." "Um…petey…" Kowalski replied. "Okay Petey it is," the on-board computer replied, "where would you like to go."

"The first Thanksgiving and step on it!" I shouted. The Machine shuddered for a moment then Rocketed towards our destination. "We may experience some turbulence," the computer said, "but since you are all in a seat their will be no side effects." "Well that's good to hear." "Except for rapid aging, rapid deaging, devolution to a fish, Mutation into a dinosaur, return to naturally form, and Sea-sickness." We didn't experience any of these side effects and the Time Egg settled by the first colony in America.

"So now that we're on the day of the First thanksgiving," Private said as we exited the Time Egg, "Now what." "You surrender," an angry Turkey replied. "Penguins never surrender my feathered friend," I replied. "First off I am not your friend," it replied, "and second since you won't surrender…" "Rico wow him with our 21st century technology," I said. Rico coughed up a smoke bomb and covered our escape into the upper atmosphere. "Maybe you should try another tactic then angry the residents of this time," the Computer replied. "The Monkey Powered Super-Plane is just as reliable as this Time Machine…and it doesn't talk!" "I am an advanced Time Machine and you compare me to a Airplane powered by…" "Well after battling Nanites, Daleks, and Cybermen I don't trust talking machines or cyborgs," I replied. "Well was built by an inventor with a high success rate," the computer replied. "Here we go," Kowalski exclaimed.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four: Dalek Thanksgiving

The First Thanksgiving

Plymouth Rock Colony

(Kowalski's POV)

"Skipper we are approaching the Plymouth Rock Colony," I said, "and they are starting the feast." "Let's move we need to stop it before History takes over," Skipper said. "Skipper maybe we should give up," Private said. "Give up," Skipper replied, "and give up on all of bird-kind I don't think so." "Skipper this ends now," The Doctor said, "You can't chance history!" "And let thousands of unborn Turkeys die in the future for this feast!" "People didn't start eating Turkey until Lincoln declared it a holiday," The Doctor replied, "there wasn't even any Turkey at the feast!"

"Skipper the Native Americas are approaching," Kowalski said. "So in order to stop the slauther of Turkeys we have to keep Lincoln from declaring Thanksgiving a national holiday," Skipper replied. "Skipper," Private said, "we can't do this we can free the Turkeys in the future we can't change history." "You know your right," I said, "We can't change History." "Whew…" "Which is way I am not listening to you flightless traitor and doing the the job myself." "Flightless traitor," Private said, "that is worst then the time Kowalski called us Science Haters." "Now look what you did Private," Kowalski said, "now you're a traitor to all of flightless bird kind" "Turkeys, Penguins, ostriches, emus, piwis, chickens, roadrunners you betrayed them all." " ** _Exterminate!"_** several Daleks shouted. "Oh come on now we can't do anything without them showing up," I said. "We'll deal you later," Skipper told Private.

" ** _Humans of Plymouth rock!"_** a supreme announced, " ** _there is a certain group of pests to deal with we need your best hunters…Or you will be exterminated."_** 'Who are you? why are you doing this," the Native America chief replied. " ** _We are The Daleks,"_** The supreme replied before exterminating him. " ** _Will you serve The Daleks,"_** a drone replied. "Never," the leader of the colony shouted, "we didn't escape England to…" **_"Exterminate!"_** one of the bronze Dalek replied killing him point blank. " ** _Any other opposition,"_** The Supreme said, " ** _Then find The Penguins and bring them back to The Daleks alive!"_** "What if any of us bring back a turkey," a hunter replied. " ** _Then the bird will be releashed and that hunter will be exterminated"_** The Supreme replied. "What do penguins look like exactly," another hunter replied. " ** _Dalek do not answer human questions! Exterminate!"_** and the third human to be exterminated fell.

" ** _If you fail to bring us The Penguins by the end of the day you will all be exterminated,"_** The Supreme announced, " ** _If you bring us back Turkeys or four died Penguins you will all be exterminated!"_** " ** _You asked for information on what the Penguins look like you will be given that info…painfully_**." A green light blasted the hunters and they cluthed their heads, " ** _Info transfer complete,"_** a scientist replied, " ** _your mission starts now!"_** "You didn't have to go thru all of that trouble because here we are," Skipper replied. " ** _Happy Dalek Thanksgiving,"_** the supreme replied, " ** _Extermi… Alert! Alert! It is The Doctor." "_** Hello supreme Dalek," he replied. " ** _Kill him!"_** Daleks and colony soldiers edged closer. "Why would you help the Daleks," the Doctor replied. "Because they killed us," The Soldiers replied.

"Killed you," Skipper said turning to The Doctor. "Oh right…we forgot about that," the Soldier replied before their heads went down. Dalek eyestalks bust forth from their foreheads shocking the colonists and the Native Americans gathered at the feast. A thousand Dalek guns were soon trained on us…and to make matters worst it started to snow…wait snow? "Thank you Elsa," Skipper shouted. "I wish," Frost said, "you should be thanking me." "Frost boy? What are you doing here?" "The same way as The Doctor of course," he replied, "otherwise the rest of the guardians would be here." "Boys are mission went from saving the Turkeys to saving the world…let's move out." "Right away Skippy," I replied. "Not you too Kowalski" Skipper shouted.

(End of Chapter Four) ********


	6. Chapter Five: Daleks in the woods

Outside the Plymouth Colony

Woods

(Skipper's POV)

Jack Frost keep his mini storm up just long enough for us to escape and the snow started melting immediately. "The Doctor told us to meet him by the TARDIS," I said, "We need to make a move on those Hunters could be right behind us." "If they show up I'll be ready for them," Frost said. "I think I hear something," a hunter shouted over the sound of a pack of dogs. "Quick into the trees," I shouted, "Frost go to the sky see if there are any Daleks or their ships around."

Frost shot up into the air while we penguins climbed up to the upper reaches of a tree. On the top branch we ran into what may have been Fred's ancestor. "I'm Bob…Acorn," he asked. "No thanks," he replied. "What…no I was asking if this was an Acorn…" "Listen to me I will not be stuck in a tree with you talking about acorns!" "what did you say punk," another bigger squirell said." "You just angered the Rat King's squirell counterpart." "Did you just dare to compare the Squirell King to a Rat," he asked. "We'll just go to another tree," I said. "What other tree all this trees belong to me," he said, "the only trees that don't belong to me are no longer standing." "We'll just go to another forest then," Kowalski said. "As soon as you leave this tree those Hunters will get you," he replied, "Plus I own all trees for a thousand miles each way so it looks like your stuck we me."

"I can't find them!" a hunter said in the distance. **_"You have failed…Failure is not acceptable,"_** The voice of the supreme said, " ** _Failures will be exterminated."_** "Just give me another chance the Dogs just have to find the scent again," the hunter replied. **_"This was your second chance you and your overgrown rats will be exterminated!"_** The silence of the forest was interrupted by the sound of a Dalek gun blast and the screams of a human and his dogs. " ** _They Penguins have been located,"_** a drone at the bottom of the tree replied, " ** _Cut down this tree."_** A lumberjack appeared and started to cut down the tree, "this tree no longer belongs to us evacutate!" The two squirells fled as the Tree began to lose stability. "Timber!" the lumberjack shouted as several Daleks got out of the way. We made are escape as the tree went down, " ** _The Penguins are escaping pursue and exterminate,"_** The Supreme replied as he turned to the lumberjack and Exterminated him. " ** _This is your last chance_** ," The Supreme said as he turn to the hunters as the other Daleks moved on. "We know," the lead hunter replied, "we won't fail…" " ** _Your hunters have failed many times,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _Sunset is in five earth hours if you do not find these penguins the colony is doomed."_**

(End of Chapter Five)


	7. Chapter Six: Return to Plymouth Rock

Forest Clearing

2 miles from Plymouth Rock colony

(Skipper's POV)

"Boys we are home free," I said, "we are reaching the meeting…point!" "Skipper!" Private said," we…" "Are not going anywhere," the lead hunter replied as he cut Skipper lose and threw us in a cage. "Maybe after the Daleks exterminate you we can feast," he said, "who needs Turkey anyway." "Once the Daleks have what they after they will not carry out their end of the bargin," Kowalski said. "Silence I have hunted many great auks…" "We're Penguins!" I shouted. "I don't care your going to the daleks anyway," He replied, "Daleks I have your penguins!"

" ** _Excellent,"_** The Supreme replied the unmistakable black shell of the emperor behind him. " ** _Your Colony will be spared,"_** Sec replied, " ** _but you will not …Exterminate."_** Several Daleks fired at once and the last of the hunters fell. "Seven people have been exterminated so far," Kowalski said receiving stares from us, "what I can't help it." " ** _And many more will follow,"_** the Emperor replied, " ** _if you resist."_** "The Doctor…" **_"Is surrounded,"_** The Supreme replied, " ** _His TARDIS is guarded there is no escape." "_** The TARDIS is not the only Time machine…" " ** _The Second Time Machine is also Surrounded,"_** Sec replied, " ** _its computer system has been silenced permanently."_** "Well that is just great," I said. "I knew I should have brought the Space-Time Teleport," Kowalski replied. ****" ** _Once we rid ourselves of you,"_** The Supreme said, " ** _nothing will stand in the way of the full return of the Daleks!"_**

"And here we go again," Private said. "Yup here we go again," I replied as we approached the gates of the colony the colonists and visitors frozen in fear. " ** _We have returned with what we have asked of you,"_** The Supreme said. "Who are you," a colonist replied who was probably a former crew member of the mayflower. " ** _I am The Supreme Dalek,"_** he replied. "A king we just got away from the king," the man replied. " ** _Your days of a free colony are over. You belong to the Daleks,"_** The Supreme answered. "Daleks," The Doctor said holding up a vial, "do you know what this is."

" ** _Scans reveal nothing,"_** The Strategist announced, " ** _there is nothing in the vial."_** "That because you never seen it in a while," The Doctor said, "this is virus that targets the Daleks and only the Daleks accelerated to devasting levels by Davros." " ** _Your plan has failed The Daleks have gained ammunity to this virus it is no longer effective!"_** "Care to test that theory," The Doctor replied dropping the vail. The effect were instantaneous as Dalek began to fail, " ** _My vision is impared I can not see. I can not see…"_** And one by one every Dalek, the Supreme included, died strange foam coming out of their neck grates. All the soldiers brought back as Dalek agents died again. "The Final end," The Doctor replied, "they had it coming to them." "So it's over," I said. "Not really," Kowalski said pointing into distance, "We have more company." " ** _All lifeforms will perish!"_** Dalek-Sec replied Billions of Daleks and a whole armada of Dalek ships behind him. From the other side of the colony Millions of Cyber-ships approached with a force of five billion Cyber-men on the ground. " **All lifeforms will be upgraded."** "Great," I said, "Stuck between Daleks and Cybermen could this day get any worst."

"It just did," The Doctor said, "The Dalek virus is now extinct." "That what you get for using bio-engineered viruses." "Shut up Kowalski," he replied. "Daleks vs Cybermen either way we lose," I said.

(End of Chapter Six)


	8. Chapter Seven: The Cyber-Dalek war

Plymouth Rock Colony

(Kowalski's POV)

" ** _The Cyber-men will surrender or they will be exterminated_**." **_"_** **Hostile elements will be upgraded."** ** _"The Cyber-men will be exterminated." "_** **The Daleks will be upgraded** ** _." "The Daleks are the superior beings you are inferior." "_** **All life must become Cyber-form Daleks included.** ** _" "Exterminate!" "_** **You will be upgraded** ** _."_** "Kowalski," Skipper said, "How long will this standoff last." "Considering that the Cyber-men and Daleks are evenly matched…." **_"Exterminate!"_** Dalek-Sec shouted, " ** _Noone must survive!" "We obey,"_** The Daleks replied as they and their ships surged forward guns ablazing. " **The Daleks have taken hostile action they must be deleted,"** the Cyber-leader replied and the Cyber-men closed in.

" ** _Exterminate!"_** and " **Delete"** filled the air as the Cyber-men and Daleks approached both sides firing at each other. The Colonists and Native Americas were trapped in the crossfire unable to escape and unable to hide. The Colony buildings were either on fire, collsped, or in the process of being destroyed. Anything that remained of the feast was reduced to ash or atomized. As the Daleks and Cybermen got closer the people of Plymouth Rock were running out of options. "Kowalski," Skipper shouted dodging laser beams and Dalek missiles, "Options!" "The EMP Cannon!" I shouted. Rico hacked up the cannon and threw it towards me. I didn't have time to refine the cannon so I just aimed it at the Cyber-men and pulled the trigger.

The Results were devasting the blast ripped the approaching Cyber-men and their ships apart. Of course the destruction of the Cyber-men ended with those three words, " **Upgrade in progress,"** but by that time the EMP cannon Decimated the Cyber-army leaving only two ships and Two million Cyber-men a far cry from the massive fleet and Five billion Cyber-men they started with. Meanwhile Skipper, Rico, and Private fired their Dalek-Class weapons at the approaching , the combined force-fields of billions of Daleks made it nearly impossible. The Doctor had his sonic at the ready as the Daleks got nearer.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice that the Cyber-men had accelerated until, " **Please stand by you will be upgraded."** I quickly set the EMP Cannon to its highest setting and pulled the trigger. The two remaining ships already weakened by the first blast were destroyed instantly as for the Cyber-men on the ground nothing, " **Upgrade in progress…You will be upgraded." "** I refuse to be upgraded!" I shouted running backwards stalling to build up power. " **Then you will be…"** The Cyber-men didn't get to finish its imfamous phrase as it freezes over. "For a second there I thought you forgot that I was here," Frost said. The Celebration didn't last long as the Cyber-men bursted from their icy prisons, " **Upgrade in progress."**

Then the Dalek fire came and wiped out the remaining Cyber-men leaving five. " **All hail the Cyber-King,"** the run down Cyber-Leader replied as a gaint steam-punk Cyber-men stomped out of the woods. The Cyber-men, The People of Plymouth, and even The Daleks stopped as the Cyber-king approached. The Gaint stopped at the five Cyber-men and drained their Power sacrificing the last of the Cyber-army. " **Humans of Plymouth Rock, Penguins of New York, The Doctor of Gallifrey, and the Daleks of Skaro you have chosen Hostile action against the Cyber-men. You will be deleted."** Two lone Dalek Ship flew towards the Cyber-King and started firing.

The Cyber-King replied with a gaint arm cannon that obliterated the two ships. " **You have ignited my fury,"** it said, " **Now behold my power."** It fired again and destroyed The EMP cannon then it destroyed a Dalek patrol ship. " ** _Exterminate the Cyber-King Exterminate!"_** Dalek-Sec replied. But instead of firing from in front of the Cyber-men a force of Special-Weapons Daleks bursted from the direction the fallen Cybermen came from. Their fired their high-powered guns as they approached the Cyber-King. But The Dalek's attempted Flanking Maneuver was met with a blast from the Cyber-King's arm cannon. The Daleks and Cyber-King were now locked in a stand off, "Skipper," I said, "I think now is a great time to make our escape."

"What about the People of this colony," Skipper said, "if they get wiped out America history ends today." "IF we stay here," The Doctor replied, "the Cyber-King or the Daleks will kill us." "How did you stop the Cyber-King before," I said. "A dimensional vault to send it into the Void," The Doctor replied. "Then use it," I said. "It's back in the TARDIS," The Doctor replied. "A Dimensional Vault?" Frost said holding up a lance-shaped device, "You mean like this." "Yes exactly like that," The Doctor said aiming the lance at the Cyber-King. " **You intend to defeat me with a glorifed sonic device?" "** No I'm sending you back to the Void," The Doctor said, "goodbye." Before the gaint Cyber-man could reply it was blasted back to the void. "And that's a rap."

" ** _The Doctor and his allies must be exterminated!"_** Sec shouted reminding us of the other threat. "Skipper we need to get back to The TARDIS," I said. The Doctor used his key to summon the TARDIS to our very location, "or we could bring the TARDIS to us." " ** _You can not escape!"_** a Supreme replied, " ** _You will be Exterminated."_** The Doctor opened the doors and we pailed into the TARDIS as the Daleks finally arrived. " ** _The TARDIS is dematerializing,"_** A dalek said as the TARDIS left the first Thanksgiving behind. " ** _We will return to our ships,"_** Sec replied, " ** _You will never defeat us Penguins! We will return!" "We will return!"_** The Dalek said as they transmatted back onto their Ships and returned to their proper time. "I don't know about you," a colonist told a Native American, "but I'm done with eating Turkey." The other colonists and Native Americans nodded in agreement. "What should we call this day," the Native American said. "I have no idea," the colonist replied.

(End of Chapter Seven)


	9. Chapter Eight: Mission accomplished?

**New Timeline established…**

November 27th 2014

11:30 A.M Eastern Standard Time

Penguin HQ

(Skipper's POV)

"Let's see Turkey Overpopulation may be a problem," Kowalski said reading the News paper, "Plans to use chicken as a beef replacement has been met with harsh response by the WWF." "So a job well done," I said. "Duck overpopulation is decimating the asian carp population," Private said reading another paper, "Okay." "Geese population has exploded proving devasting to Invasive snakehead population," Kowalski said reading more headlines, "Many American birds have experience a full comeback." "Florida has started a Duck population control plan involving alligators," Private read.

"There is now a bird over-population problem so our mission worked too well," I said, "but Turkey is now off the menu and we brought many endangered birds back from the brink." "Overall," Kowalski said, "a good old mission accomplished." "So now what," Private said. "We act like this is how it always been," Skipper said, "Maybe forget the timeline we left behind." "The Good news is Thanksgiving is still around and we can actually enjoy it this year," Kowalski replied, "without have to stress about our Turkey brethren." "And we can all thank the Daleks and the Cyber-men," I said, "and a government Time Machine."

"Where are the Penguins!" a government sounding person shouted above. "What they were…" Alice said, "They escaped!" "Attention all Zoo staff this Zoo is now in full lockdown," Alice said, "The Penguins must be found." "Well I guess the stealing of the Time Machine still happens in this timeline," Kowalski replied. "What about The EMP cannon," I asked. "Still in the Emergency Arsernal safe and sound." "I know you're in their Skipper," the Government agent shouted above, "And I will capture you no matter where you hide." "This sounds very familiar," I said. "I will find you or my name isn't Officer X" he replied as he walked away from the Habitat. "Officer X is a government agent!" I said. "Skipper he's leaving," Kowalski replied, "but he will be back tomorrow I can guarantee." "Well let's enjoy today then," I said, "Who wants some fish?"

 **The End**


	10. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

Frozen ½ the revenge of the southern isles

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

 **Part Two**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special)

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

Bonus

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

 **Part Three**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across time and space part one

The Oncoming storm(War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords(War across time and space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Daleks

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

 **Part Four**

The Newer Adventures(to be updated)

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

 **Part Five**

Penguin Days of Summer part one

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of Nanite-Daleks

The Return of the Amarillo Kid(one-shot)

Across the multiverse

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

 **Part Six**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall

Victory of the Puffin

The Three Betrayals

The Penguins are defeated

The Return

Skipper: Escape from Denmark

Kowalski vs. Dave

Private: Escape from Hoboken

Rico: The great Xscape

Operation: fighting back

Conclusion

The Day of The Penguins(Special)


End file.
